Salir de la rutina
by Monochrome Butterflies
Summary: Ellos no planearon de quienes se enamorarían, el amor simplemente llego y los derrumbó. Una historia que los sacara de la rutina que se habían vuelto sus días. AoKi/TakaMido fem!/HimuIzu fem!/KagaKuro/ Akashi?


Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y de los delirios mentales que presento cada vez más a menudo. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia.

_**Kuroko No Basket **__** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_**¡FELIZ AÑO 2015!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Para Ángel de Papel, Tomato12, Ren Okumura, Cadiie Mustang, Nayen Lemunantu ¡Mis AokiLovers han hecho mis días más divertidos, pasé de no tener a nadie con quien fangirlear de Kurobasu a tenerles a ustedes! Son grandiosas, fantásticas y muy divertidas. Gracias por todo chicas ¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo! <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>TITULO: <strong>_Salir de la rutina _

**Resumen: **_Ellos no planearon de quienes se enamorarían, el amor simplemente llego y los derrumbó. Una historia que los sacara de la rutina que se habían vuelto sus días. __**AoKi/TakaMido fem!/HimuIzu fem!/KagaKuro/ Akashi?**_

**Personaje:**_ Aomine Daiki — Kise Ryouta / Takao Kazunari — Midorima Shintaro fem! / Himuro Tatsuya — Izuki Shun fem! / Kagami Taiga — Kuroko Tetsuya/ Murasakibara Atsushi fem! — Akashi Seijuro — Furihata Kouki _

**Género:** _Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Comedia. _

* * *

><p><em>Salir de la rutina<em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Odiaba lo cotidiana que se había vuelto su vida, trabajo-casa-trabajo-casa esa era su rutina diaria y sólo en ocasiones salía a beber con algunos de sus amigos, esos pocos que aún permanecen en contacto con él. Kise Ryouta añoraba sus días de secundaría cuando era un famoso modelo, una promesa del básquet y tenía el mundo a sus pies, pero también era tonto e ingenuo y cometió la estupidez de enamorarse del chico incorrecto; Haizaki Shougo era un rebelde sin causa y beneficio que le atrajo desde que choco contra él por las prisas. Al principio de la relación todo era miel sobre hojuelas hasta que Shougo se convirtió en un celópata que le prohibió jugar básquet, modelar, ver a sus amigos y él como el idiota que era y por el miedo que le infundo tras varios golpes que le propinó acabó por abandonarlo todo para que al final luego de una golpiza que nunca olvidaría Haizaki se fuera con una peli roja y él se quedara completamente solo.

Estudió una carrera en docencia y diez años después del infierno que vivió su vida es estable dando clases a adolescentes que le recordaban a él en su época de gloria y viviendo una vida que a veces le aburría ¡Por dios parece un viejo de cincuenta cuando en realidad sólo tiene veintisiete! Y ahí estaba otra vez, empezando la rutina, preparándose para dar clases a la manada de alumnos que en ocasiones como esas lo frustraban y es que él había entrado al aula hace aproximadamente diez minutos y todos seguían sin notar su presencia ¿desde cuándo las personas dejaron de notarlo? A este paso acabaría igual que Kuroko Tetsuya, su mejor amigo y alumno de la escuela. Tras un carraspeo sus alumnos al fin se dignaron a prestarle atención y estaba por empezar a dictar la lección del día cuando fue interrumpido por un moreno que entraba sin prisa y completamente relajado a clases quitándole la autoridad como profesor ¡era el colmo que Daiki siempre hiciera lo mismo y el muy descarado no se diera por aludido! Así que para reafirmar su autoridad le ordenó al chico quedarse después de clases a limpiar el salón por las próximas semanas hasta que finalizara el mes, el moreno iba a rezongar pero la agría mirada dorada de su profesor le calló.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Midorima Shintaro era una señorita responsable, educada y de buena crianza que nunca se metía en problemas y es exactamente por eso que está furiosa; su perfecto historial académico se vería manchado por culpa de ese simio que tiene por compañero de mesa.

Takao Kazunari era demasiado confianzudo para su gusto, bromista y relajado y se tomaba demasiadas libertades hacia su persona como gritarle "_Shin-chan_" a cada minuto y colgarse de su cuello o estar pegado a ella todo el día, el pelinegro no es mala persona pero le frustra que siempre acaba metida en alguna situación comprometedora gracias a él, lo que nos lleva al porqué de su actual malestar y es que al pelinegro se le ocurrió la brillante idea de levantar su falda para ver si no se había lastimado luego de que se cayera por su culpa y para colmo el siempre correcto presidente de la sociedad de alumnos Nijimura iba pasando y malinterpretó la situación por lo cual ahora se encuentra en prefectura acusada de barbaries que ella jamás cometería y menos con Kazunari.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Izuki Shun se caracterizaba por ser una señorita tranquila, reservada e incluso tímida con aquellos que no conocía pero todo cambió cuando Himuro Tatsuya apareció en su salón de clases luego de ser trasferido junto a su hermano Kagami Taiga desde América, desde entonces se ha vuelto una acosadora del pelinegro. Nunca antes se había comportado de tan irracional manera hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Tatsuya y se vio envuelta en un mar de sentimientos que hacían su corazón acelerar y sus mejillas colorear junto a la necesidad de saber más y estar aún más cerca del chico extranjero.

Sus días se han vuelto una rutina donde se esconde tras paredes, puertas o cualquier medio utilizable para que el pelinegro no la descubra y la tache de acosadora.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kagami Taiga vivía una vida normal hasta que se transfirió a Japón y conoció a la panda de locos que llama amigos y es que absolutamente todos destacan ya sea por sus originales colores de cabellos que se asemejan al arcoíris o por sus raras personalidades, pero el chico que más le llama la atención y que hasta le ha hecho dudar de su sexualidad es Kuroko Tetsuya, el peli celeste despertó en él sentimientos nunca antes experimentados y con su rara manía de aparecer y asustarlo y su estoico rostro sigue sin saber qué fue lo que le atrajo del muchacho, aunque tal vez fue la forma en que su expresión cambia cuando está con él o la forma en que sus ojos brillan cuando van a comprar el batido de vainilla que tanto le gusta al pequeño y las hamburguesas que come sólo para mirarlo beber su batido. Él sabe que se está enamorando del pequeño y no quiere compartirlo con nadie ni siquiera con Ahomine, el mejor amigo de Tetsuya.

* * *

><p><strong>Beteado por <strong>_**Tomato12**_

* * *

><p><em>¡Juro que era un OS! No sé en que comento se me ha escapado de las manos y se ha vuelto algo más grande. Bueno intentaré hacerlo bien y del gusto de todas ustedes, no será largoooooo porque tengo otros proyectos que sacar a la luz y algunos que concluir y hacer esta historia larga significaría quedarles mal y definitivamente no quiero que eso suceda así que a cuanto mucho tendrá 10 capítulos. <em>

_**AoKi/TakaMido fem!/HimuIzu fem!/KagaKuro/ Akashi? **_

_**No sé a quién les gustaría que este con Akashi iba a poner a Kouki pero Murasakibara me está tentando y ganando terrero así que hasta que decida les diré cuál será la preja definitiva para mi pequeño Napoleón absoluto.**_

_Anyway~ mucha cháchara. Gracias por leer._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_¿Review? Enjoy!_

_PD: ¡Llegué a las 30 publicaciones! *__**logro desbloqueado**__* _


End file.
